


In Molly Memoriam.

by NerdyDancingRavenclaw



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, I felt right with Molly and how I have written this tribute, I used they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyDancingRavenclaw/pseuds/NerdyDancingRavenclaw
Summary: Shut up the windowsClosed down this townThe people cry soulful tears into the groundThe streets are quietThe birds don’t singFor a colourful soul has no more wonders to bring-A poem in memory of Mollymauk Tealeaf





	In Molly Memoriam.

In Molly Memoriam.

Shut up the windows  
Closed down this town  
The people cry soulful tears into the ground  
The streets are quiet  
The birds don’t sing  
For a colourful soul has no more wonders to bring

With skin of lavender lilac bright that shone in the day and glowed at night  
With eyes blood red that sore too much  
And wander far in search of love  
They went before and came back again  
Struggled and pushed their way through the pain  
Until once more he stood upon this mortal coil  
With no memory of past complaints

Spiderwebs of curling scars flow across their chest  
As their graceful body is laid to rest  
Take comfort in the knowledge that  
With the earth, we made a pact  
To take our beauteous brother back  
And let them sleep  
Knowing that they left this world better than before  
They graced with it their dancing soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing Taliesin Jaffe for blessing us with this amazing character. Feel free to head over to my DnD blog rolling-for-my-life.tumblr.com for more critical role and DnD content.
> 
> Lucy XxX


End file.
